Starting a new life for two
by AngelUchiha-Chan
Summary: Hey everyone this is going to be a Soul Eater series with my two Soul Eater OC Mizuki Evans and Kevin Cross. This story is about Mizuki's and Kevin's childhood and how they got to the DWMA. Will they become partners...we don't know just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's been forever since I've done a soul eater story and this is going to be a small series with my Soul Eater OCs Mizuki Evans and Kevin Cross. But for now enjoy Mizuki's story and where everything began. Thanks to Thatdude15 for helping me out for explaining the DWMA with soul and for the ending. **

Mizuki's Chapter

My parents were really popular and famous pop stars, when I was born at a small hospital in Kagoshima. Let's just say the last name was very tradition. When one of the nurses washed, wrapped the sleeping baby girl in a blanket, and handing the child back to the mother. Kameko was holding the child in one arm while the father holding her other hand.

"Isn't she beautiful? Riku" Kameko said looking at the sleeping baby.

"She's precious and we really need to think of a name for this little one," Riku said smiling at his wife.

"Alright, I already got a name for her" She said looking at her loving husband.

"Then let's hear then" he said giving Kameko his famous smirk.

"How about, Mizuki Evans, the meaning of Mizuki is beautiful moon." Kameko said smiling and looking at her baby.

"Hmm Mizuki Evans, I like it" Riku said giving her another smile.

When they thought up of a name Mizuki started waking up and started smiling at her parents.

Mizuki was nine years old watching television while her mom was fixing her hair.

"Mommy you was a famous singer?" Mizuki said smiling.

"Yes dear I was" Kameko said returning a smile back to her daughter.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you" Mizuki with the brightest smile on her face.

Two years later Mizuki is eleven years old, now living her Uncle Masato since Kameko was, killed in car accident going to one of her concert, and Riku was, killed by cancer. Masato is an alcoholic, gambler and a smoker. "Mizuki can you do me a favor?" He said looking down at Mizuki. "What do you want me do uncle? She said looking a little worried. "I want you to clean the whole house, and cook dinner," He said walking out of the house. "I'm going out" He said.

"Where are you going Uncle?" She said walking up to him. Then Masato pushed her back hard "It's none of your business "he said slamming the door close behind him.

Two hours went by and Masato came back to the house drunk as ever and screaming at the top of his lung saying  
"MIZUKI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Mizuki got up, and walked over to the living room and saw her uncle screaming. "What do you want now?" Mizuki said looking tired and pissed off.

"Did I tell you to clean the house!" he said walking toward her, slapped her across face, and fell on the floor. "I did clean the whole the house!" She screamed back at him. Then screaming turned into yelling, yelling turned into fighting. Six years went by and she thought her hell was over but not by a long shot. Mizuki started talking back more and Masato got even drunker than before and more abusive. Until one night, Masato almost killed her with his bare fists.

When Mizuki started to wake up she was in a hospital bed. Mizuki felt her hand being, squeeze, by someone. When she turned her head, she saw a young boy that look, as he is the same age as her with red eye, white hair, and sharp teeth, wearing a yellow and black jockey jacket, with dark red pants. "Oh you're awake," he said smiling at her. "What happened to me?" Mizuki asked the young boy. "You were almost beaten to death sis," He said looking down. "Wait what sis and who are you?" Mizuki looked at him confused. "I'm Soul Eater Evans and we're half siblings," Soul said scratching the back of his head.

Mizuki did not say anything for five minutes until it finally hit her. "I-I have a half-brother" she said hugging soul. "Hey soul can I ask you something?" Mizuki asked blushing, a little. "Sure what is it" He replied getting the rest of her clothes. "What happened to my uncle?" she said getting out of bed putting on a blue tank top, black skirt, ying yang choker black short sleeves jacket with a white dragon on the back, and blue ribbon straps sandals. "Your uncle is dead from smoking too much". Once soul said, that Mizuki started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Soul said while looking at her confused.

"That I spent six years of absolute hell with that son of a bitch and yet he dies from smoking too much. That's what he gets for beating me nearly to death." She said walking out of the hospital with soul following her.

When they got outside of the hospital and sat down on a bench. "Mizuki what I'm about to tell you is really uncool." He said, looking away and tries his best not to hesitate. "And that is?" Mizuki said looking utterly confused and the look on her face is saying, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Soul took deep breath and extended out his arm. In a bright flash of light, his arm was replaced, with a huge red and black blade.

"W-What the fuck," Mizuki exclaimed. "What is that thing!?"

"It's a scythe blade, dummy. What does it look like" Soul replied nonchalantly.

"Does," Mizuki stuttered, "does it hurt?"

"Of course not, it's part of me," Soul explained. "But it doesn't stop there. I could turn my entire body into a scythe if I wanted to." Mizuki just stared at him. She was seeing, but still having trouble believing.

"At Death Weapon Miester Academy or the DWMA, there are other people like me." Soul continued. "People who can turn themselves into weapons. Our partners, known as Meisters, to reap evil human souls, use us. Souls that would otherwise become Kishins, being of pure chaos and madness." Mizuki looked on, jaw hanging low in surprise.

"Wow," She spoke finally, "That's incredible."

"It's a lot to take in, I know" Soul said transforming his blade back to an arm.

"No, I mean that's probably the most you've had spoken before," Mizuki said plainly.

"Shut up," Soul said, rolling his eyes.

"After all that explaining about the DWMA and it sound really awesome," Mizuki said smiling at soul and giggling a bit.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Soul asked her just to be sure. "I'm positive." She said smiling while walking to this motorcycle. "Alright then, hop on" He said with a smirk on his face.

**That's it for Mizuki's chapter. Kevin's Chapter will be up soon in the mean time Favorite/Follow author. bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone Here is Kevin's Chapter sorry it so short i was too busy drawing and here it is hope you like it **

Kevin's chapter

I had a very popular parent's my mother Haru Mika was a famous pop star singing and my father Natsu Cross was a lead singer in a band called The Sharp Killer. I was born in a big hospital in Fukushima. One of the doctors handed a sleeping slightly darken baby boy to Haru. "He's precious." Haru said looking her baby boy. "He will be a fine weapon someday." Natsu said smiling at his son.

"Hey Natsu let's think of a name for him, I'll think of his first name and you'll think of his last name" She said looking at her husband smiling.

"Alright" He nodded and started to think. After about ten minutes of thinking, they finally came up with a name. "You thought of anything?" Natsu asked his wife. "Yes I did and his first name shall be Kevin." She replied with a smirk on her face waiting for Natsu. "Kevin's last name shall be Cross," He said looking at his son.

"Alright then, Kevin Cross it is" Haru said smiling at her loving and handsome, husband. When, they thought of the name for their baby boy. Kevin started to wake up from his sleep and smiled at his parents.

Kevin is now seven year old and watching television with his dad. "Hey dad you was a rock star?" he said looking at his father smiling.

"Yes I was and I was a lady man back in my days," Natsu said smiling back at him.

"When I grow up I wanna be just like you, but better good looking." He said laughing.

Three years went by and Kevin is now ten years old. His father was ill; Haru and Kevin tried their best to take care of him but when time and years went by Kevin got older and Natsu gotten sicker until his illness gotten so bad that he had a heart attack.

Two years went by Kevin is now sixteen years old and Haru passed away from being paranoid. Kevin was walking around at the park, and sat on the bench staring at the sky looking at the clouds. Thinking what is he going to do now. Kevin took a deep breath and extended out his arm out. In a bright flash of light, his arm was, replaced, with a blue and black desert eagle pistol. He tried it again and now it turned into a huge scythe.

"There you are I was looking all over for you "A young woman went to Kevin and sat next to him. She was wearing a tan dress with a star on her left breast, with black and dark green arm warmers, long black hair in a ponytail. "Um who are you and why were you looking for me?" He said looking at the young woman, "I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and I'm here to tell you that you're just like me." Tsubaki said smiling at Kevin. "What do mean I'm just like you and where did you come from?" he said looking suspicious. "I came from the academy called the DWMA" she replied tilting her head. "I'm sorry but what's the DWMA?" Kevin said. "It's an academy run by Death himself where people like you and I are used by our partners, known as Meisters, to reap the souls of humans who have strayed of the path of humanity and become something more evil." After she explained the DWMA Kevin's jaw just drop and finally spoken. "That sound really epic and awesome." Kevin said getting really excited.

"Don't you wanna think it over?" Tsubaki said just to be sure. "What's the point of thinking it over if there people hunting demons? I wanna be part of the action."

"Are you sure you wanna do this no one is forcing you to go" She said questioning him.

"I'm positive," Kevin said with a smile.

"Okay we'll leave at sun down"

**That's it for Kevin's chapter now the real fun begins in chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. Follow and favorite author. Bye :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry it took me a long time to the third chapter I was falling asleep when I was doing the ending of the chapter. Enjoy reading everyone. :3**

Partners, in first sight?

Mizuki is now 16 years old. Soul and Mizuki are now in Death city and on their way to Shibusen. "Here we are sis" soul said stopping his motorcycle in front of the school. "This is awesome," Mizuki said in amazement. As both of them walked in the academy soul stopped at the crescent moon class. "This is the crescent moon class where Professor Stein teaches and other teachers as well. As soul opened, the door and Mizuki followed him. "Looks like we have a new student" A strange voice appeared. Mizuki looked it her left and saw a scientist wearing a lab coat with stitches around it and some stitches on his face, with a screw in his head, sitting in a rolling chair. "Everyone we have a new student and introduce yourself" the scientist said smiling at Mizuki. Mizuki smiled back and faced the class. "Hello I'm Mizuki Evans nice to meet all of you." She said with a sweet smile on her face. "I'm Professor Stein and I'll be your teacher for today. Are you a Miester or a weapon?" Stein asked her.

"I'm a scythe and gun Miester" She replied looking back at Stein. "Then you can sit between Maka and Death the kid over there" As stein pointed to the third row. Mizuki walked to the third row and sat between them. It was twenty minutes and class was over so almost everyone gather around Mizuki. "Hi Mizuki, I'm Maka and I'm a scythe Miester as well the guy next to you is kid" she said with a smile. Mizuki turned her head to kid and waved at him. "Hello there I'm Death the kid but you can call me kid." Kid said. After everyone introduces himself or herself there was a loud scream came out of nowhere. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" he yelled, jumped from the desk and walked toward Mizuki. "So you're the new student everyone is talking about," he said leaning in Mizuki. Mizuki backed away a few inches. "You must be Black*Star the idiot, who will never surpass god, I'm Mizuki nice to meet you." She said with a smug look and a sweet smile on her face. "Mizuki I challenge you to a fight." Black*Star said yelling across the room, catching Mizuki's attention. "I don't want to fight you," Mizuki said looking out the window. "You're afraid that I might beat you?" He said with confidant. "No, It's just that I really don't want to fight you right now" Mizuki said as she walking out the classroom.

She started walking in the hallway until she ended up on the balcony. Mizuki started to walk the edge of the balcony. "This is a nice view," She said looking at the horizon. "You see the whole city from here," A young boy said, both of them turn to see each other. Mizuki could not keep her eyes off him and started to blush. "How long have you been up here?" She asked looking away slightly. "I've been up here a while now" the young boy replied. "I'm Kevin Cross and I'm a weapon," He said as he put out his hand. "I'm Mizuki Evans, I'm a Miester nice to meet you Kevin," She said giving him a firm handshake. "Hey Kevin, can I ask you something?" Mizuki said looking at Kevin. "Sure what is it Mizuki," He replied with a smile on his face. Mizuki was blushing even more. "What kind of weapon are you?" She said scratching the back of her head. "I'm a double edge scythe and desert eagle pistol," He said with a smirk on his face. "Mizuki may I ask you a question?" he said blushing a little. "Yes Kevin," she said tilting her head. "Would you like to be my partner Mizuki?" Kevin said scratching the back of his head. "Of course I'll be your partner," She said with a bright smile on her face. "Okay then let's go to Lord Death" He said walking to the Death room. Mizuki followed him to the room. When they got to the death room Soul and Tsubaki was already there. "So these two are the one that everybody is talking about" Lord Death said. Soul gave Mizuki a little push on her shoulder, telling her to introduce herself to Lord Death. "I'm Mizuki Evans, Nice to meet you Lord Death," Mizuki greeted Lord Death. "I arrived in Death City three days ago. Soul placed me in Sid Barett house. He's been training me to a Miester since the day I got there."

"Is that true Soul," Shinigami-Sama asked.

"Yes, Lord Death" Soul said giving him a smirk.

"Well then Mizuki, would you like to be enrolling to our academy in this upcoming month?" Mizuki thought about it for a moment. She could get some tips along the way.

"I'm ready to enroll in the academy, Shinigami-Sama," Mizuki said.

"Who's this standing beside you?" Shinigami-Sama asked.

"I'm Kevin Cross," Kevin greeted Lord Death. "Japanese and Western weapon it's nice to meet to you" He said giving a small bow to Lord Death.

"It's nice to you meet you too, Kevin." Shinigami-Sama gave out his hand. Kevin also casually shook his hand. "I've been in Death City for three months and been training as a weapon with Spirit Albarn on the first day."

"Is that true Tsubaki?" Shinigami-Sama asked

"Yes, Lord Death," She replied with a smile on her face.

"Kevin are you ready to be enrolled to our academy?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes, I'm ready Shinigami-Sama"

"Welcome to the DWMA you two" Shinigami said.

"Thank you Lord Death." Both said at the same time.

"Um Lord Death, can I ask you something?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes Mizuki," Lord Death replied.

"Could you make Kevin and I partners" Mizuki said looking down blushing, a bit.

"Matter of fact I'll enroll you two right now" Lord death said giving them a peace sign. After a few minutes of paper work, Mizuki and Kevin are now enrolled, in the academy. "For here on out you two are now partners."

"Thank you Lord Death" Mizuki bowed down once again.

"If that all the business you came here for, then all four of you may leave" Shinigami-Sama said.

"Thank you Lord Death" All four of them said. Mizuki, Soul, Tsubaki, and Kevin turned around to leave the death room.

"Hey Mizuki Black*Star is still waiting to fight you." Soul reminded her. Mizuki face palmed her face "I totally forgot about that."

"He should be in the entrance of the school." Soul said with a cool smile.

"I wonder how long have he been waiting?" Tsubaki asked.

"I bet he's been waiting for an hour." Kevin said laughing a bit.

As the four went out to the main entrance of the school Black*Star started running toward Mizuki with full speed. Black*Star was about to attack her until she punched in the face that he flew back. "Sorry for the wait I had to take care of something." She said with smug look on her face. "Hope you wasn't waiting long" Mizuki said as Kevin turned himself to a double edge scythe with a gray and black blade on each side. "I wasn't waiting long" Black*Star said getting back up. "Just because you two are new doesn't mean I'll hold back." He said while Tsubaki turned into a Kusarigama. Black*Star made the first move as he dashed forward at Mizuki, surprisingly how fast he was. Mizuki managed to evade each of Black*Stars attack and a few of her own. Her razor sharp scythe scrapped Black*Star's arm and some blood gushing out. "Tsubaki Shuriken Mode" Black*Star said. Tsubaki did as she has been told, and transformed into a shuriken windmill.

Black*Star threw the shuriken at Mizuki, she jumped in the air "Kevin pistol mode" She said as she did a back flip in midair. Kevin then turned into a dessert Eagle pistol and started to shoot Black*Star. Black*Star was hit many times and Mizuki landed back on the ground before she could regained her balance black*Star punched Mizuki in the face; she got right back up again.

They finally clashed together. Their enraged faces just inches from each other. "For an idiot like you, you put up a good fight." Mizuki siad putting the gun to his chest. "I'm surprised you lasted this long in a fight with me." Black*Star said with a smirk on his face. They both leaped back to think of a strategy. "Let's get this battle over with soul resonance." Mizuki said looking at her partner, when Kevin turned back in to a scythe. "Let's win this with a bang," Kevin said giving her thumbs up.

"SOUL, RESONANCE!" Mizuki and Kevin shouted. Two bursts of soul energy came from Mizuki and her weapon. The black soul of Mizuki and the white soul of Kevin slowly began spiraling around each other forming a Yin-Yang effect. Her scythe blades began to glow, one end white and the other end black. Black*Star dashed toward Mizuki one more time until "BURNING THUNDER!" Mizuki screamed. There was an enormous explosion that shook the very ground. Black*star ended up falling on the ground. "Hey Black*Star can we call it tie" Mizuki said walking over to him and Kevin turned back to his human form. "He got knock the fuck out" Mizuki and Kevin started laughing. This is the beginning of a beautiful partnership between the two of them.

**This is it everyone hope you guys enjoyed it. Follow/Favorite author. bye bye :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long for chapter four. i was at Otakon with few of my friends. Anyway here is chapter four. Hope you like it.**

Epic fail mummy mission with kid? Falling in Love?

It was early morning in Death City Mizuki woke up and started to yawn. Soul came in the room with a smirk on his face "Good morning Mizuki" he said leaning against the door. "Morning soul" she said during mid-yawn. "Do you want any breakfast?" soul said sitting on the edge on the bed. "No thanks I just need some coffee to actually wake me up" Mizuki said getting out of bed. "Alright then" Soul said walking out the room. Mizuki got dressed in her usual blue tank top, black short sleeves jacket with a white dragon on the back, yin-yang choker blue and black checkered skirt, and wearing blue ribbon sandals. After she got dressed, Mizuki went down stairs and to the kitchen.

Mizuki made herself some hazelnut coffee and sat near the kitchen table. She started to looking the room and saw soul eating cereal. "Hey Soul?" Mizuki asked taking a sip from her coffee. "Yeah Mizuki?" he said eating the rest of his cereal. "Where's Maka?" Mizuki said taking another sip of her coffee. "She's already at school," he said putting his bowl in the sink. "Okay" Mizuki said drinking the rest of her coffee and putting the cup in the sink as well. "Let's go Mizuki," Soul said walking out the door and walking to his motorcycle. Mizuki followed him and sat behind him, wrapped her arms around him and drove off.

When they got to the academy and walked in the hallway everyone was looking at the bulletin board for mission. "Hey guys" Mizuki said greeting everyone. "Hey Mizuki" Maka said smiling at her. "Mizuki what mission are you and Kevin going to take" Tsubaki said with a smile on her face as well. "I'm gonna take the Egypt mission" Mizuki said Kevin wrapped his arm around Mizuki's waist. "Let's do this," He said with a sexy smirk on his face making Mizuki blush. "Y-Yeah but we need another partner." She siad while her face is still red. "I'll help you guys on the Egypt." Kid said walking to the death room. Mizuki and Kevin started

When Mizuki, Kevin, Kid, Liz, and Patty got to the death room. "Hey Mizuki, can I ask you something?" Kid said looking curious. "Sure what is it Kid?" Mizuki replied resting on Kevin's shoulder. "Are you in love with Kevin?" Kid asked. "Hey Kid, Mizuki so you two are going to defeat King Tut and Queen Cleopatra? However, be careful King Tut and Queen Cleopatra is pretty strong," Lord Death said. "Understood Lord Death," Kid and Mizuki both of the said. As the five of them, leave the Death room. "To answer your question Kid no I'm not," Mizuki, said slightly looking away.

Mizuki and the rest of the team went off to Egypt to defeat King Tut and Queen Cleopatra. Kid was riding his flying skateboard and Liz and patty transformed into guns and Kevin did the same and turned into a desert eagle pistol, Mizuki was holding on kid by the waist. Mizuki was thinking about Kevin being her awesome partner in crime. "Am I really falling in love with Kevin?" She thought to herself. "Hey Mizuki, you okay your face is red?" Kevin asked. "Y-yeah I'm fine" and stuttered a bit.

When they got to the pyramid and walked in. "So who is fighting king tut and who is fighting Queen cleopatra " Kid said facing Mizuki. "The sign saids king tut is to the left and queen Cleopatra is to the right" Mizuki said . "I guess I'll go left and go right Mizuki" kid said. "Alright and we'll meet each other back in the entrance" she said. After they had there little decision Kid and Mizuki went there separate ways.

Mizuki is walking on the right side of the pyramid and still thinking about kid's question earlier. "Are you sure you're okay Mizuki you look spaced out" Kevin said getting worried. "Yeah I'm fine." Mizuki replied as a mummy came up behind her. Mizuki turned around and shot the mummy and few more mummies coming toward her. She started shooting them and started running. "Kevin why are you worried about me it should be the other way around." She said running and shooting mummies around her. "I wonder how kid's doing" she said while shooting mummies while . "He should be fine unless he freaks out from the symmetry." Kevin said.

"I hope so" Mizuki said while still shooting mummies. After Mizuki defeated the mummies and walked further in he pyramid. Mizuki was still walking in the pyramid and was thinking. "I really don't know how I feel about Kevin, I like him as a friend but more than a friend maybe" she thought to herself. She stopped walking and was in front of a sign. "Queen Cleopatra is to the right" it said So Mizuki went to the right and when steeped in the room Cleopatra came out of her coffin nothing but bandages. "Prepare to die Queen Cleopatra" Mizuki screamed the demon.

As soon as Mizuki said that Cleopatra went on a rampage on her. Mizuki tried to dodge but Cleopatra was too fast for her that she grab Mizuki by the ankle and started to swing her around. "Shoot her now!" Kevin screamed. Mizuki started to shoot Cleopatra in the head multiple times. Then Cleopatra was even more mad and started slam Mizuki on the floor and her weapon slid out of her hand."DAMMIT!" She said trying to get up. "Are you okay Kevin?" She said running toward her weapon. "I'm fine just a few injures but I'm okay. But what about you?" Kevin asked. Mizuki was a little surprised and started to blush a little. "I was hit on the head but I'm okay" she said aiming the gun again at Cleopatra.

"Mizuki it look like you need some help" Kid said shooting Cleopatra "Help would be real nice right about now" Mizuki said still shooting Cleopatra "So how long did it take you to beat king tut?" Mizuki asked dodging some of Cleopatra's attack. "It took me eight minutes to beat him" Kid said doing a back flip while attacking the demon as well and landed. Mizuki and kid stopped fighting Cleopatra for a while. Then kid finally notices the symmetry of Cleopatra's coffin. Kevin turned into a double edge scythe.

"That's better now let's end this" Mizuki said swinging her scythe and attacked Cleopatra while kid is having his rant on the queen's coffin. "FOR THE LOVE OF DEATH FOCUS KID!" Mizuki yelled. Then all of a sudden the queen grabbed Mizuki's weapon and slammed it on the ground and Kevin turned back in human form. After kid had his rant about symmetry about the queen's coffin he finally snapped back to reality and saw Kevin on the ground. "Welcome back to the world of reality kid" Mizuki said hanging upside down by Cleopatra's bandages and showing Mizuki's light pink panties. Which made kid having a small nosebleed. "W-What happened to Kevin?" Kid asked trying to Mizuki down. "He passed out" Mizuki replied

"Let's get this battle over with and can you please get me down" she said still hanging upside down. Kid did a tornado flip with his skateboard and let Mizuki free from Cleopatra's grasp. Then she ran over to Kevin and got on her knees. "Kevin please wake up" she said squeezing his hand. After about five hours of kid fighting and finally did soul resonance but he was hit and a huge bandages hammer and started hitting him over and over again. Then threw kid on top of Mizuki and went back in her coffin with a sign saying "nice try guys"

When kid, Liz, patty and Mizuki carrying Kevin on her back walked out of the pyramid tired and disappointed. They didn't say anything until they got back to Shibusen. Mizuki took Kevin to the nurse and let him recover, kid and Thompson sisters went to see Lord Death and got the results on the missions apparently it's an epic fail. Mizuki was still in the nurse's office looking at Kevin sleeping face. "Kevin I know you can't hear me but you can listen" she said tearing up. "Thank you for caring about me back there and for being an amazing partner. But I was hiding my true feelings from you and it's eating me up." Mizuki said started to cry "until up to now i started to like you more than a friend. What I'm try say is that I...I...I love you Kevin I really do" She finally said with a smile on her face with tears flowing down her face. Then Mizuki gave Kevin a kiss on the check and walked away. But she stopped in her tracks and saw a paper and a pen and decided to put out all her feelings on paper. Hopping that he will read the love letter when he wakes up.

Mizuki walked out of the nurse's office and saw kid. "We failed didn't we" she said looking down. "Yeah but we'll get her next time" kid said trying to cheer Mizuki up a bit. "Yeah I guess your right" she said looking up at kid. "Where's Liz and Patty?" Mizuki asked. "They went home and I wondering if I could walk you home" kid said slightly blushing. "alright thanks kid" she said wiping her tears away. They started talking, had a few laugh together. "Hey kid?" Mizuki asked. "Yeah Mizuki?" Kid replied. "Thanks for saving me" she said blushing a little. "Your welcome" kid said smiling at Mizuki. They both walked to soul's apartment and parted ways. "Mizuki?" Kid stopped in his tracks and turned to Mizuki. "Yes kid?" Mizuki said while turning back to him. "Don't worry about Kevin he's gonna be alright" he said walking toward Mizuki and giving her a hug. "Thanks for cheering me up kid I really needed it" she said hugging kid back.

A few days went by since the epic fail of the Queen Cleopatra and Mizuki love confession. Class was over and Mizuki walked back to the nurse's office to see Kevin. Luckily he woke up and was shock about Mizuki's love letter. "Hey there Kevin how's your head holding up?" She asked sitting in a chair. "I got your letter and I'm speechless" he said getting out of bed. Kevin started to walk toward to her and kissed her. "Mizuki I love you" he said giving her a hug. "I love you too Kevin" Mizuki said blushing. Both if walked out the walked out of the nurse's office. Kid, Liz and Patty was waiting for them. "Ready for round two?" Kid said. Mizuki and Kevin looked at each other and then looked back at kid and said "hell yeah we're ready for round two" Mizuki said. With that all five of them walks to Egypt to finish the job.

**That's it for chapter four...FINALLY IT'S DONE...sorry for the long wait. chapter five will be up soon. Favorite author bye :3**


End file.
